the babysitting problem
by Lindsay12866
Summary: The first chapters are Penny based but Sheldon soon plays a large role. No romance between them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Penny stared at the hours sheet in the back of the cheesecake factory. For the next two weeks she had 30 hours TOTAL. Penny was worried; she was already behind in the rent, she also had a few too many lonely drunken nights, which translated into a bill from eBay totalling $750.

Penny grabbed a tray figuring that the best thing she could do was to work hard and hope her manager gave her more hours. The majority of her customers where laughing and talking cheerfully, this made penny jealous; how nice it must be to have something to laugh about like that.

She noticed however that two women in the back of the dining area were talking rather grimly. They were an older and younger women, likely sisters penny thought. As penny approached the table the conversation grew louder.

"I just don't know what to do! This science conference this weekend is important to me and no one will babysit Jerry_!"_ The younger women said

_"_I am sure you can find someone!" the older women replied

"Please; you can't even stand to be around him_!_" the younger women mumbled.

Penny started thinking to herself. Talk about being in the right place at the right time, she needed money and this woman needed someone to babysit. She had baby sat a lot in high school and had all kinds of kids. Even if Jerry was a a problem child she figured he would be no issue to her

at all. She stood in front the women's table.

"We are doing fine thank you!" said the older women.

Penny smiled "Actually I might be able to help you out! I have a lot of experience babysitting"

The younger women introduced herself as Emma and the other women as Kate.

I am not sure if you can handle it, Jerry is not your typical problem child. he behaves, he just has a...unique personality" Emma said darting a look at Kate

"Thats a way of putting it! The thing is with Jerry he is not afraid to speak his mind, he has an attitude that he is smarter then most adults ...which drives people

away!" Kate said.

Am image of Sheldon appeared in Penny's mind she shook her head and smiled

" I would love to watch your son, I have experience dealing with difficult people!"

Emma smiled and quickly gave Penny some basic info, Jerry was almost 6, she was baby sitting for the entire weekend and Emma would pay her $600. She was shocked at how much she was going to get paid, but Emma and Kate looked like wealthy people. She was eager to start her babysitting adventure.

It was Friday. Penny stood in front of Emma's door. She was eager but slightly nervous. She rang the door bell. Emma answered thanking penny yet again. This made her worried. Talking to her friends across the hall had just made the situation worse. Lenard had said that the kid must have been hard to manage if Emma was paying her that much, and Sheldon went on a rant about the term 'Babysitting'

because you "never sit and anyone over three is not a baby."

Penny began to relax as she saw Emma's house. She seemed to be rich, $600 was likely not that much to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma opened the door and told Penny to come in. Penny looked around the house and began to relax even more. Emma's house was clean and quiet. Maybe Emma was just fussy. She looked at Emma and smiled.

"I will call Jerry in a few minutes, every day at 4 he plays with his Supper hero dolls, he is insistent about it; After I leave you can put on Superman; He always watches it at 5 on Fridays. " Emma explained.

" Jerry loves his supper heroes, its one of the things he has in common with his father." continued Emma."

"Do they play them together often?" Penny asked taking off her coat.

Emma's smiled dropped and she started to explain where various things she might need over the weekend were with the same grim tone she was using at the cheesecake factory.

Penny wanted to die of embarrassment; whoever Jerry's father was it was clear he was not in the picture. Penny hoped for this child's sake he was not some uneducated alcoholic couch potato like the guys who had had gotten some of her friends pregnant.

"Jerry come meet your babysitter!" Emma called. A few moments later a skinny boy with long brown hair entered the living room

" I hope you did not hire some high school drop out! If so I really would be better watching myself'" he said.

Penny figured the best thing she could do was to be nice to the boy "We are going to have a lot of fun playing, I am so glad to meet you|" said penny in a high soft voice flashing the kid a huge smile.

Jerry scowled "Do you really think talking to me in a ridiculous tone is going to help me develop my vocabulary?"

"JERRY!" warned Emma.

Jerry sulked but said "sorry" then excused him self to go finish playing with his supper hero's. Eventually Emma left. Penny thought about calling Jerry into the room but it was not 5pm yet. If he real was a stickler for time like Emma said then she should let him go about his ways. Penny learned this first hand through Sheldon. Once she suggested to him that they eat dinner an hour earlier. This resulted in Sheldon freaking out that he would get hungry before bed time, have to eat something, not be able to sleep because of his full stomach, be tired and work and make a mistake, and this mistake would cost him his pay check.

Penny decided that she would set up superman so it would be ready at 5. She put on the DVD and sat in the middle of the couch proud of herself. She knew Jerry would not be a problem to her at all.

At promptly 5pm Jerry walked into the living room. He looked at the screen

"I put supper hero on!" Penny said in a normal voice.

Jerry walked in front of Penny and turned around so he was facing her "That's my spot!" he said.

"oh my land" penny said under her breath. Something about this situation was to familiar. Was she having a nightmare? Maybe it was her imagination but Jerry was a lot like sheldon. She looked over at Jerry watching TV in a long sleeve t-shirt with the solar system on it. It HAD to be a coincidence, Sheldon could not be the only loud mouthed critical guy in the world.

She was just being silly she told herself and started to prepare dinner, Fish sticks and veggies.

"Are they to hot? Hot food will burn my tongue and it may affect my development, I doubt you know that" Jerry said.

"Let me check!" Penny said and took a bite.

Jerry gasped and said that he refused to eat them after her germs got on in. Penny found more fish in the freezer and made him food before he could lecture her about germs.

This was all to familiar. Still little kids were picky eaters and most kids spent their time with super heroes and Star wars, Jerry was normal. She excused herself to the bathroom, she really needed to be alone.

She told herself that she was being paranoid, she was just uneasy about the money, Yes that was it! When Emma got home she would not accept the whole payment.

Knock-Knock-Knock "Penny" knock-Knock-knock Penny knock-Knock knock-_ "Penny...I need to use the bathroom!"_

"Just a moment!" she said. This simple interaction took her from a little confused to freaked out.


End file.
